Human Bill x Reader Collab!
by stacia033
Summary: :3333
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N:**

 _ **So since my best friend Stacia helped type this, and by that I mean she typed and I corrected spelling mistakes, I promised to put her in the story so she will be your best friend in this story. Also this is Stacia's account not mine :P. Also also, my friend copied this from a document written in Comic Sans which is the best font and the only one I will ever use. B/F: (the bff :3) Hi. Also I can't spell. :3**_

 **Chapter 1** _(Y\N = your name)_

I was woken up by my alarm. He was there, that man again. Always in my dreams. I have no idea who he is yet I feel connected to him. I shook my head. I don't have time to be thinking about that! Today we are moving to Gravity Falls! I really only had one friend so that should make it easier to leave, but I am going to miss the house.

 _*Time Skip*_

The trip seemed to fly by, it could have been because I was listening to my music . Anyway, we were here! My mom told me I could take a walk around town. I grabbed my 'magic' backpack, as my parents called it. My friend took a vacation here once so she told me the first place I should check out is the Mystery Shack so that's exactly what I am going to do! My headphones were on blasting music into my ears as I walked there.

 _*Another Time Skip*_

This was the Mystery Shack, I thought it'd be busier because it seems like I'm the only one here. Suddenly a man wearing a suit and tie with glasses and an eyepatch 'appeared' in front of me. He threw a smoke bomb and ran out of the door. "Welcome to The Mystery Shack! I am Mr. Mystery!" the man said in an overly cheesy announcer voice, "Come in! But be warned the last never made it out alive!" he stopped and seemed to only now realize it was only me, "Umm…. the group's a little small today isn't it?" I said to him, "You don't have to be super over the top if you don't want to." He looked relieved, "Okay, I won't." we headed in and after walking around he asked me, " I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" I answered him, "Yeah, actually. I just moved here today." It's almost if you could see a lightbulb above his head before he talked again," Maybe my great niece and nephew can show you around, if you want." I answered, "That might be nice." We were just talking while he was showing me around the Mystery Shack, he told me about his great niece and nephew, and how they can show me around town. "Mabel!" shouted a boy. "Give me that back!" "Never!" shouted a girl, that'd I assume was Mabel. "Grunkle Stan!" the boy yelled chasing the girl that was holding an old looking book. "Oh, I didn't know there was someone here," the boy said. "Hi! I'm Mabel!" she said. "What's your name?" I replied shyly "I'm Y/N. I just moved here." Mr. Mystery said, "Well, Y/N, these two are Mabel and Dipper, my great niece and nephew." "So they can show me around town?" I asked. He replied, "Yes if they're okay-" he was cut off by Mabel, "We'll show her around town! Right, Dipper?" Dipper replied, "Okay, We'll show you around but….," he grabbed the book, "Ha Ha!" he shouted triumphantly. "Now we can show you around, Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We left the gift shop. As we were walking through the woods I kept looking at the book Dipper was carrying. Why did it interest me? I now noticed that there was a gold hand with six fingers and a black three painted on the front of it."AAH HAHAHA! AH HAHAHAHA!" the laugh echoed around us. The voice was so familiar and so was this connection I was feeling. I had felt this ever since I came to this town but it hadn't gotten stronger until now. Was it him? _A/N sorry for a short chapter :/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Preview**

"Bill Cipher…" Dipper hissed. _(A/N idek)_ I feel like I know that name, but from where? "Ahh.. So, we meet again! Pinetree, Shooting Star, Nice to see you! How are you?" I recognized him but… wait could it be? HOLY SHITE! IT'S HIM! Bill turned to me, "Well, Eye-, hahaha, no that's not your name! Your name is Y/N! I finally get to meet you face to face, eyes to eye. The name's Bill! Bill Cipher! But you already knew that didn't you?" Dipper was annoyed, Mabel was confused, and I was shocked. Bill was floating so he obviously wasn't human and I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't dreaming.


End file.
